


Relationship Fanfic: Sunset Beach

by staceysmom99



Series: Relationship Fanfic [5]
Category: Real People Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Imagery, Love, Perfect, Romance, beach, naked, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staceysmom99/pseuds/staceysmom99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a description of laying on the beach beside you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Fanfic: Sunset Beach

Slowly the sun crawled around the never ending water cradled in Earth’s pockets, which seemed so calm in the distance when compared to the waves that swan dived onto the beach in front of me, and clawed their way across the gritty sand just to lick my soles. The light it emitted from this beautiful orb was spontaneous, yet graceful in the way the colors stood so stark and bright when compared yet upon closer inspection, one couldn’t differentiate the edges of the streaks fuchsia, lavender, poinsettia, periwinkle, and copious other shades that would be indescribable even if they hadn’t taken the breath away from the only voice that has experienced their vibrancy.   
The tan, warm sand reached up from its bed on the floor to kiss my bare skin, and linger, never wanting to part with the pale, smooth skin underneath. I could feel its weight, ever so slight, where it collected on my legs and throughout my hair.   
The gentle sea breeze wafted around the entire island, and although it was warm, its gentle touch was enough to make me shiver. From plant to plant and animal to animal, the breeze went around, collecting scents here and dispensing them there. Sometimes it would be carrying just the slightest hint of the jasmine plants that just begin to awake at this hour, or the crisp scent of fresh water on leaves- but usually, at least this close to the shore, the brine of the ocean and the dusty, chalklike aroma of the nearby rocks would tousle through my hair, wipe the worries that crease my brow away, and run off with them like a floosy wife clinging to a young man speeding away on an expensive motorcycle into the sunset.   
I rolled onto my side, coating myself with new grains of my usual malleable blanket. The view I beheld before me was grander than the most decadent of ball rooms, yet as delicate as the most intricate of pocket watch mechanics. Stretched out in the sand before my eyes was the most beautiful of creatures- you.   
My eyes grazed over your entire body, running through your thick and rather fluffy black hair that desperately clung to the sand, tracing the ethereal curves of your perfectly sun kissed checks that are pin pricked with brand new freckles and following the pin prick trail over the soft curve of your nose, down to your pink lips, to the neck that I like to press my face against in times of cold or times of comfort, and down your chest, complete with the few curly wisps that thicken between your small pink nipples that are as hard as mine in this suggestive breeze, and nearly drip down the soft surface of your flattened stomach into a trail that leads to our happiness. Right now, as you stretched out before our gorgeous sinking heater, your soft cock was gently caressed with the departed rays of sunlight.  
I could picture many of the scenarios we’d lived out before, always beginning with you in my hands. Soft, like taffy that’s been in the sun, I use my fingers, my saliva, and my mouth to shape you into the perfect weapon of obedience. However, only after creating such an arousing and powerful weapon do I realize that this gift is bestowed upon you to use at your own discretion…  
While pleasantly drifting along my reverie, I feel something pulling my out of my day dream. As I gentle let go of my false reality and come to terms with the warm beach I actually am on, I realize that the only thing that could bring me out of even my most fanciful dream is staring.   
Raising an eyebrow you ask, “Mesmerized?” Apparently you had already followed my silent gaze down the trail and to the treasure. I bit my lip, feeling the warmth that still swarmed to my cheeks when faced with the responsibility to control myself to ‘look but not touch.’


End file.
